


Roshi's Wish and Bulma's Nightmare

by LordJesusHereWeGo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Boobjob, Cum Swallowing, F/M, Mind Control, Old Man, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordJesusHereWeGo/pseuds/LordJesusHereWeGo
Summary: Master Roshi makes a wish with the dragonballs to make Bulma completely obedient to him. Of course, that wish is nothing to an almighty dragon.





	Roshi's Wish and Bulma's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know if I read a similar story somewhere or not a while ago, but this has been sitting on my computer for almost 3 years now. I have a few others too that i might start uploading, but proof reading is a pain in my ass and I'm never really satisfied with the outcome. So I guess enjoy, and if you like it I'm always willing to keep it going....although i'm bad at remembering.

Bulma stood completely still, staring straight into Roshi's eyes with rage. She looked as if she wanted to say something, but she was unable to do so. Roshi just gazed at her still body, loving the way she looked in the bunny outfit. 

Roshi was devious indeed. The old pervert had found every dragonball secretly and made a wish. 

"I wish Bulma would obey my every command! I want her to be completely incapable of disobeying me!"

For the dragon, that had been extremely easy. Now, bulma's body would obey everything the man asked it to, and there was no way out.

He began to walk around her, taking in every detail of her young body.

"It's been so long since I had a young girl like you Bulma!"

Her eye twitched in anger, but her mouth never opened to respond. That was because Roshi had told her not to speak. 

Now behind her, he placed his palms on her ass. Bulma's eyes grew wide, but nothing else happened. Roshi groped her rear, pinching and playing with it like it was his own property. 

"You have a nice ass bulma! I'm gonna love playing with it!"

He raised his had up, and immediately brought it back down against her ass. All that escaped was a small squeek from the back of her throat, but her body didn't even jerk at the slap. Roshi wasn't focused on that though, he watched as her ass jiggled from the contact. He could feel the his dick starting to get hard. 

He raised it again, and smacked her ass. Again, a small squeek of pain, but nothing else. He did it a few more times, loving the way it moved when slapped. But finally, he decided to see the rest of his "New toy".

He reached around in front of her and immediately grabbed her breasts. 

"These are just as nice as your ass! I'm gonna get a lot of use out of these!"

Her face grew bright red from both rage and embarrassment, but her body still obeyed, and she stayed still. 

He let go, and took his position back in front of the girl. Bulma could see the bulge in his pants.

"Don't worry, I'll probably let you go eventually. But for now...".

His hands moved to his pants, and in one swift motion they were dropped to the ground. His erection was now out for bulma to see, and she wasn't happy to see it.

"It's been a long time since I've had some fun with a younger girl, why don't we kick things off with....". He stood thinking for a moment, not sure what he really wanted. But with a snap of his fingers, bulma knew an idea had come to his mind.He walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Bulma, give me a Boob job!"

Bulma's body began to move over to the man, despite much reluctance from Bulma herself. She found herself immediately on her knees, and in seconds her outfit was pulled down to reveal her c-cup breats. Roshi watched as she wrapped them around her erect cock and began to stroke it up and down.

"God damn! It's been so long since i had someone this cute servicing me!"

He looked down at Bulma, who just glared at him while she worked away at his erection. Roshi, feeling ever so confident, decided maybe it was time to let the girl say a few words.

"Bulma, go ahead and speak".

"ROSHI I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOU EXPERIENCE A FATE WORSE THAN HELL WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS!"

Usually, that would be intimidating. But considering it was coming from a girl who was on her knees servicing him with her boobs, he just waved it off. 

"I'm sure you will, but for right now I think you should focus on the task at hand!"

"YOU OLD PERVERT, I WILL CASTRATE YOU!"

Roshi had to admit, hearing her angry ranting as she was forced to give him a boobjob was hot. But he preferred to climax in peace.

"You know, maybe you should use your mouth for something more helpful". 

"WHAT THE FU..."

"Bulma, I want you to suck my cock as well".

Before she could speak, Bulma's mouth opened and pushed itself down onto Roshi's dick. It filled her entire throat and mouth, and tasted completely awful. Her head moved back until all that remained inside her mouth was the tip, which her tongue worked around. Then her head fell again and allowed the cock into her throat once again.

As of right now, it was actually impossible for the girl to get angrier. Her mind was a clustered mess of imagining different tortures for the old man, and his cock that was allowed to use her mouth as a sex toy.

"Holy....Oh my.....Bulma it's like you were made to do this!"

"FCCKCKKSSSK YSHHHHHH".

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that."

Bulma growled around his cock, not able to make any sound that was intelligible. Roshi started to twitch, both him and his cock anyway. Bulma knew what that meant. Her eyes grew wide and her she started to scream, although it was very muffled. There was no escape for her. Roshi took her by the head and forced her onto his cock with one hard thrust. 

Roshi came, spewing a severe amount of hot cum down the young girl's throat. Bulma could feel it making its way down. Roshi lifted up some, allowing his head to rest inside of her actual mouth. Cum didn't stop coming out though. It had been a long time for the man, and he had ample amounts for the girl.

"Try not to swallow too much yet, OK? Keep it in your mouth!"

Bulma obeyed, feeling her cheeks begin to well up with the man's hot load. He finished up, and pulled his dick out of her mouth. Immediately she closed it, trapping the cum inside.

"I'm gonna go to the kitchen for a drink real quick. I want you to keep that in there until I get back."

Bulma watched the old man get up and walk away, leaving her on her knees with a mouth almost completely filled with his bitter-tasting hot cum. Her tongue had no escape from the taste. It would be a while before he returned.


End file.
